O Amuleto dos Desejos
by FireKai
Summary: Rei percebeu finalmente os seus sentimentos por Yuuichirou, mas tarde demais, pois ele foi embora. Rei começa a desesperar, quando um amuleto lhe trás Yuuichirou de volta, mas um evento trágico ameaça separá-los novamente… para sempre. Oneshot.


**Título: **O Amuleto dos Desejos

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Casal: **Rei Hino e Yuuichirou Kumada

**Aviso 1: **Sailor Moon e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Esta história é baseada no conto A Pata de Macaco. Se não conhecem, leiam a história e depois o conto. Vale a pena.

**Sumário: **Rei percebeu finalmente os seus sentimentos por Yuuichirou, mas tarde demais, pois ele foi embora. Rei começa a desesperar, quando um amuleto lhe trás Yuuichirou de volta, mas um evento trágico ameaça separá-los novamente… para sempre. Oneshot.

**O Amuleto dos Desejos**

Rei Hino estava nesse momento a sonhar acordada. Rei estava a fantasiar com uma cena em que já pensara várias vezes. Via-se em frente ao templo Hikawa, observando o céu, vestida com o seu vestuário de sacerdotisa do templo. Então, ele aparecia. Trazendo um ramo de rosas vermelhas, Yuuichirou, trajando umas roupas elegantes e sem o cabelo a tapar-lhe os olhos, aparecia, aproximava-se de Rei e dava-lhe o ramo de flores, sorrindo, declarando-lhe o seu amor e pedindo-a em namoro. E Rei, pegando no ramo de flores e sorrindo também, aceitava.

"Rei, ei, Rei! Estás a ouvir-me?" perguntou a voz de Makoto.

Makoto tocou no ombro de Rei, despertando-a do seu sonho. Rei pestanejou algumas vezes, voltando à realidade. Estava no seu quarto, no templo Hikawa. Estava sentada em frente à mesa do seu quarto, com vários livros à sua frente. Makoto estava sentada ao lado de Rei e do lado oposto da mesa encontravam-se Usagi e Minako. Rei abanou a cabeça, lembrando-se que estavam ali para estudar.

"Estás bem, Rei?" perguntou Makoto, parecendo preocupada.

"Ah, sim, estou. Desculpem. Estava pensativa." disse Rei, olhando para a amiga.

"Estás muito desconcentrada hoje." disse Minako. "Já é a segunda vez que ficas pensativa e te esqueces de nós e dos estudos."

"Cá para mim, deve estar a pensar nalgum rapaz." disse Usagi, sorrindo.

"Ora, cala-te Usagi! Não estava a pensar em nada disso." disse Rei, negando com a cabeça.

As amigas entreolharam-se, não parecendo nada convencidas e Usagi sorriu ainda mais. Levantou-se e foi até Rei. Sentou-se ao lado dela, em cima de uma almofada e deu-lhe uma cotovelada.

"Vá lá, admite. Connosco não é preciso disfarçares." disse Usagi. "Afinal, somos tuas amigas, não é verdade? Confia em nós."

Rei hesitou durante uns segundos e depois suspirou, encolhendo os ombros. Mais valia admitir de uma vez por todas. Precisava de desabafar e, tal como Usagi dissera, elas eram amigas, portanto podia confiar em todas e sentir-se-ia melhor falando com as amigas.

"Está bem, eu admito que estava a pensar num rapaz." disse Rei.

"Em quem?" perguntou Minako, curiosa. "Nós conhecemos?"

"Obviamente que conhecemos. Deve ser o Yuuichirou." disse Usagi, abanando a cabeça. "Até eu percebo isso, Minako."

Minako olhou para Rei e ela abanou lentamente a cabeça em sinal de assentimento. Todas sabiam que Yuuichirou tinha ido embora do templo há quase um mês. Rei não parecera afectada, pelo que não tinham falado muito no assunto, mas Usagi sabia que a amiga sentia algo por Yuuichirou e não o queria admitir. Agora, estava a comprovar-se.

"Tens tido notícias dele? Escreveu ou telefonou alguma vez?" perguntou Makoto.

"Não. Nada. Foi-se embora, dizendo que já não havia nada que o prendesse aqui e não deu mais noticias nenhumas. Não sei se está bem ou não, não sei onde está… não sei nada neste momento." disse Rei, parecendo angustiada.

"De certeza que está tudo bem com ele." disse Usagi, tocando levemente no ombro da amiga. "Não tens de estar preocupada."

"Será que não? Lembras-te do que aconteceu com o Mamoru? Também não tinhas notícias nenhumas dele quando ele foi estudar para o estrangeiro e esperavas que estivesse bem, mas afinal a Sailor Galaxia tinha-o apanhado para lhe roubar a sua semente de estrela." disse Rei. "Não sei se não lhe terá acontecido algo de mal também."

"Achas que surgiu algum inimigo novo?" perguntou Minako. "Tens tido alguns sonhos ou premonições nesse sentido?"

"Não, nada. Podem estar descansadas quanto a isso. Desculpem, eu estou nervosa." disse Rei.

"Tu gostas do Yuuichirou." disse Usagi. "E agora estás triste e preocupada por ele se ter ido embora e não ter dado noticias. Nós compreendemos. Mas não tens o número de telefone dele?"

"Tinha, mas ele mudou de telefone recentemente e acabei por não lhe pedir o número novo." disse Rei, suspirando. "Porque é que fui tão estúpida? Podia ter resolvido as coisas com ele e agora já é tarde…"

Makoto, Minako e Usagi entreolharam-se, sem saberem o que dizer. Rei parecia agora bastante afectada pelo que tinha acontecido, quando nos dias anteriores parecera sempre bem. Estivera a esconder as suas angústias das amigas e agora tudo o que tinha escondido estava a revelar-se de modo avassalador. Rei limpou algumas lágrimas que lhe tinham surgido nos olhos.

"Haveremos de encontrar o Yuuichirou. Nós ajudamos-te. Pode não ter ido para muito longe." disse Makoto.

"Não consegues encontrá-lo com os teus poderes psíquicos ou usando o poder do fogo?" perguntou Usagi.

"Já tentei, mas não consegui descobrir nada. Nenhum indicio de onde possa estar ou se está bem." respondeu Rei. "É tudo culpa minha."

"Ora, claro que não. O Yuuichirou foi-se embora porque quis e não dá indicações porque não quer também." disse Minako. "A culpa não é certamente tua."

Rei abanou negativamente a cabeça. As suas amigas não sabiam, pois não lhes tinha contado tudo o que realmente acontecera. Informara-as apenas de que Yuuichirou se tinha ido embora, mas não realmente o que o levara a tomar essa decisão. Naquele momento, decidiu abrir o jogo.

"A culpa é minha, sim. O Yuuichirou sempre gostou de mim e eu sabia disso. No início, eu não queria nada com ele, mas lentamente, ele foi-me conquistando. Mas eu nunca me mostrei disponível. Porque me portei assim? Deveria ter agarrado a oportunidade de ser feliz com ele, mas não sei… não o fiz." disse Rei. "No dia antes dele se ir embora, convidou-me para sair. Eu aceitei. Fomos passear e… eu fiz algo que o deixou bastante triste comigo."

"O que fizeste que possa ter sido assim tão grave?" perguntou Makoto.

"Encontrámos uma pessoa conhecida. Uma mulher que conhecia a minha mãe e que eu já não via há algum tempo. Ela falou comigo e perguntou-me se o Yuuichirou era o meu namorado. Eu apressei-me a dizer que não. Só depois percebi que tinha sido muito veemente a dar aquela resposta. Percebi que o Yuuichirou tinha ficado magoado." disse Rei. "Claro que ele não era meu namorado, na verdade, mas a maneira como neguei, sugeria que nunca seria… que tinha até alguma vergonha se o fosse."

"Isso é um disparate. O Yuuichirou é um bom rapaz. Qualquer jovem ficara muito feliz de o ter como namorado. Tem muito bom coração." disse Usagi.

"Eu sei que tem, mas na verdade eu sentia alguma vergonha dele. Custa-me a admitir e agora percebo como fui completamente estúpida. Apesar de eu gostar dele, nunca dei um passo em frente para lho dizer porque não o via como o meu príncipe encantado. Eu sei que ele vem de uma família rica e tem bom coração, mas via-o como sendo uma pessoa desajeitada, com aquele cabelo a tapar-lhe os olhos e… não era o príncipe com quem eu imaginara namorar." disse Rei. "Quando o nosso encontro terminou nesse dia e ele me perguntou porque é que eu negara tão rapidamente que ele era seu namorado, eu disse-lhe exactamente o que vos estou a dizer agora."

"O quê? Tu disseste-lhe isso?" perguntou Minako, atónita. "Mas isso é o mesmo que teres dito ao Yuuichirou que até gostavas dele, mas não era suficientemente bom para ti."

"Ele deve ter ficado muito magoado." disse Makoto.

"Ficou. Tanto que no dia seguinte se foi embora. Quando eu voltei da escola, ele já cá não estava. Não pude esclarecer as coisas com ele. E agora não sei onde está." disse Rei. "Eu já percebi que fiz tudo mal. Não quero saber se ele não é o mais lindo dos rapazes ou se não é um príncipe encantado só com virtudes e sem defeitos. Eu apaixonei-me por ele como era e nunca deveria ter estado a imaginá-lo como uma pessoa que nunca poderia ser. Alguém perfeito não existe. Como vêem, é tudo culpa minha."

As três amigas de Rei ficaram novamente silenciosas. Pensaram que aquela seria uma boa altura para terem Ami ali. Ami poderia dizer algo que confortasse Rei e lhe desse alguma esperança. Ami saberia exactamente que palavras utilizar, sem parecer muito crítica. Infelizmente, Ami não estava ali com elas pois estava a ter aulas suplementares na escola privada a que ia depois de ter as aulas normais. Depois de respirar fundo, Usagi foi a primeira a falar.

"Fizeste mal, Rei, mas isso já tu percebeste, portanto não vou estar a dizer-te isso mais vezes. Nem o Mamoru é perfeito, nem eu, mas gostamos um do outro. E se gostavas do Yuuichirou, devias ter-lho dito, em vez de lhe dizeres o que disseste. Mas nada está perdido." disse Usagi, sorrindo. "Tenho a certeza que ele ainda gosta de ti. Portanto, se lhe pedires desculpas e esclareceres as coisas, tudo ficará bem."

"Isto, se alguma vez o encontrar." disse Rei, desanimada.

"Claro que sim!" exclamou Usagi. "Nós vamos pensar nalguma maneira de o encontrarmos. Tens de confiar em nós."

"Já passámos por tanta coisa. Não seria uma busca por uma pessoa que sairia falhada." disse Makoto. "Vamos encontrá-lo, sim e depois vais declarar-te a ele e vão ficar juntos."

"Não sei se será assim tão simples. Ele pode não me perdoar." disse Rei.

"Tenho a certeza que te perdoa. Se te ama mesmo, ele perdoa-te." disse Minako. "Hum, acho que agora ninguém está interessado em continuar a nossa sessão de estudo, pois não?"

"Não mesmo. De qualquer maneira, sem a Ami para nos orientar, não estávamos a fazer grandes progressos."

"O ambiente tornou-se muito pesado aqui." disse Usagi. "Sabem o que sugiro? Vamos dar uma volta para desanuviar! O que acham?"

Rei não parecia muito entusiasmada para sair, mas as suas amigas acabaram por a convencer. Arrumaram rapidamente todos os livros, cadernos e afins nas suas respectivas pastas, que deixaram a um canto do quarto, para virem buscá-las depois. Usagi foi a primeira a sair do quarto, entusiasmada por irem sair e deixarem de estar ali para estudar. Minako seguiu-a. Makoto ficou um pouco para trás.

"Rei, havemos de encontrar o Yuuichirou." disse ela, optimista. "Eu tenho a certeza disso."

"Obrigada, Mako. Espero que seja o caso." disse Rei, encarando a amiga. "Devia ter-me declarado devidamente quando tive oportunidade. Só espero voltar a ter uma segunda oportunidade para o fazer. Não a irei desperdiçar."

**O Amuleto dos Desejos**

As quatro amigas caminharam pelas ruas da cidade, entrando em várias lojas. Usagi estava interessada em ver tudo e tentava entusiasmar Rei, fosse com os bolos deliciosos que via ao passar nas pastelarias, pelos bonitos vestidos das lojas e também todos os outros acessórios. Minako tentava arranjar piadas para fazer Rei descontrair, mas não obtinha muitos resultados. Makoto tentava deixar Rei em paz. Sabia que não a iria conseguir animar, pelo que já se dava por satisfeita por Rei estar com elas naquele momento.

O grupo passou perto de uma loja de objectos para o oculto e Usagi apontou para a montra, que mostrava uma grande variedade de objectos, desde bolas de cristal, a pedras de todas as cores, passando também por velas de vários tamanhos e feitios, máscaras estranhas e muito mais.

"Esta loja parece interessante. Talvez haja aqui algum amuleto da sorte para que consigas encontrar o Yuuichirou, Rei." disse Usagi.

"Não me parece. Além disso, nós também temos amuletos da sorte no templo. Escusado será dizer que não me deram qualquer sorte para descobrir o paradeiro do Yuuichirou." disse Rei.

"Ah, vamos entrar na mesma." disse Minako, puxando Rei.

As quatro amigas entraram na loja. O ambiente tinha algo de sinistro, para proporcionar o efeito desejado naquele tipo de loja. Dentro da loja, havia ainda mais tipos de objectos, dispostos em várias estantes. Minako e Usagi arrastaram Rei para a zona dos amuletos da sorte, enquanto Makoto passava os olhos distraidamente por pedras minerais que diziam ter vários efeitos curativos.

"Este amuleto é bonito." disse Usagi, pegando num amuleto dourado em forma de cruz. "Ah, mas diz aqui que é um amuleto para dar boa sorte nos problemas financeiros. Não é o caso. Parece que este não serve."

"Este é para ter saúde. Este é para atrair amizades. Este é para deixar de fumar… também há amuletos para deixar de fumar? Que estranho." disse Minako, olhando para os amuletos na prateleira.

"Meninas, isto é uma perda de tempo e também de dinheiro, se comprasse alguns dos amuletos. Não têm qualquer efeito." disse Rei.

"Ah, temos então uma céptica entre nós?" perguntou uma voz atrás das três jovens.

As três viraram-se para verem uma mulher de tamanho médio, vestida com roupas escuras e que tinha cabelos cinzentos até aos ombros. Os seus olhos eram de um azul intenso. A mulher olhou atentamente para as três jovens à sua frente e de seguida Makoto juntou-se a elas.

"Eu não sou uma céptica." explicou Rei. "Acredito no poder de alguns amuletos, sim. Mas neste caso, nenhum dos amuletos serviria para nada, tenho a certeza."

"Oh, não me parece que possa dizer isso com tanta certeza." disse a mulher, abanando a cabeça. "Eu sou a dona desta loja e já a tenho há muitos, muitos anos. Grande parte da força dos amuletos provém das pessoas que os compram e acreditam nos seus efeitos. Muitos dos meus amuletos, chás, pedras preciosas entre outros, já ajudaram muita gente."

"Eu já tentei de tudo. Queria encontrar um rapaz, mas não tenho qualquer pista." disse Rei.

"Talvez falando com a polícia, então?" perguntou a dona da loja.

"Ele não está propriamente desaparecido. Foi-se embora e quero encontrá-lo. A polícia não poderia ajudar, nem os seus amuletos."

A dona da loja acabou por mostrar alguns amuletos para encontrar pessoas, mas Rei não ficou minimamente convencida de que os amuletos fossem funcionar. Por fim, a dona da loja acabou por encolher os ombros, em sinal de resignação.

"Muito bem, você é que sabe." disse ela, olhando para Rei.

"Eu vou levar este amuleto para atrair o amor." disse Minako, pegando num amuleto azul. "Mesmo que não funcione, pelo menos mal não pode fazer."

As quatro jovens e a dona da loja foram até ao balcão onde estava a caixa registadora e Minako pagou pelo amuleto que escolhera. Enquanto estava distraidamente a olhar para os objectos que estavam numa estante por detrás da caixa registadora, Ray viu um outro amuleto. Era um amuleto grande, prateado e no meio tinha uma jóia vermelha que, mesmo naquele ambiente mais escuro, reluzia. Rei sentiu um pequeno fluxo de energia vindo daquele amuleto.

"Que amuleto é aquele?" perguntou ela, apontando para o amuleto em questão. "Para que serve?"

"Ah, aquele amuleto é muito especial." respondeu a dona de loja, olhando para o objecto. Tirou-o da prateleira e mostrou-o às quatro jovens.

"É bastante bonito." disse Makoto.

"A jóia é verdadeira? Parece um rubi." disse Usagi.

"Não. É apenas uma imitação, mas é uma boa imitação." respondeu a dona da loja.

"Esse amuleto, de facto, parece diferente dos outros." disse Rei. "Para que serve afinal?"

"Como eu tinha dito, é um amuleto especial. Ele realiza três desejos a quem o empunhar." explicou a dona da loja. "Pega-se nele, deseja-se algo e isso acontece."

"A sério? Pode desejar alguma coisa para nos mostrar?" perguntou Minako, curiosa.

"Eu já utilizei os meus três desejos, portanto não vos posso mostrar." disse a dona da loja. "Além de que é um objecto poderoso. Não pode ser usado descuidadamente."

"Se isso realiza desejos, seria óptimo para ti, Rei. Tinhas apenas de desejar encontrar o Yuuichirou e o amuleto faria isso por ti." disse Makoto, olhando para a amiga.

"Hum… não sei se o amuleto fará realmente o que diz." disse Rei, olhando para a dona da loja. De qualquer das maneiras, tinha sentido uma energia diferente, que emanava daquele amuleto em especial e não dos outros. "Quanto é que custa?"

"Este amuleto não está à venda." respondeu a dona da loja.

"Ora, porque não? Se me diz que já usou os seus desejos, podia vendê-lo."

"Talvez sim, mas como eu disse, é um objecto poderoso. Não pode ser utilizado por qualquer pessoa." disse a dona da loja, abanando a cabeça. "Poderia acontecer algo de muito mau, se fosse parar às mãos erradas."

"Mas eu não o utilizaria para o mal. Venda-mo, por favor." pediu Rei.

A dona da loja fixou Rei durante vários segundos. Rei sentiu que estava a ser analisada. De alguma maneira, percebeu que a mulher estava a ver muito para além do seu aspecto interior, como se estive a ver para dentro da sua alma. Usagi e Minako entreolharam-se, sem saber se deviam dizer alguma coisa ou não. Porque é que a dona da loja estava agora com um ar tão sério? Por fim, a dona da loja relaxou um pouco.

"Muito bem. Não te vou vender o amuleto, mas dou-to." disse a dona da loja, estendendo o amuleto a Rei. "Tens bom coração e boas intenções. Mas muito cuidado com ele. Não o deixes cair nas mãos erradas. Cuidado com o que desejas, porque por vezes, as coisas acontecem de maneira inesperada. Quando utilizares os teus três desejos, destrói o amuleto ou trá-lo de volta, por favor."

"Assim farei, se tiver mesmo de utilizar os três desejos e se isto funcionar realmente." disse Rei. "Obrigada."

A dona da loja viu as quatro amigas saírem da loja e franziu o sobrolho. Esperava que tudo corresse bem e que tivesse percebido realmente a essência daquela jovem. Não queria colocar um objecto tão poderoso nas mãos de alguém inconsequente.

**O Amuleto dos Desejos**

"Desejo voltar a ver o Yuuichirou para poder declarar-me a ele." disse Rei.

As quatro amigas estavam de volta ao templo Hikawa, ao quarto de Rei. Mal tinham chegado, as amigas de Rei tinham-na pressionado para formular o desejo. Todas queriam saber se o amuleto funcionaria ou não. Passaram vários segundos e nada aconteceu. Rei encolheu os ombros.

"Uma perda de tempo." disse ela. "Não aconteceu nada."

"Pois é. Eu queria que ele aparecesse aqui magicamente, do ar." disse Usagi. "Mas não aconteceu mesmo nada."

"Estou desapontada." disse Minako. "E tenho mesmo de ir embora. Mas vou pensar nalguma coisa para podermos encontrar o Yuuichirou."

"Eu também. Até amanhã, Rei." disse Makoto.

Minako, Makoto e Usagi despediram-se de Rei e foram embora. Rei suspirou e atirou o amuleto para cima de uma estante, esquecendo-se dele rapidamente. Deitou-se em cima da sua cama e pensou em Yuuichirou novamente.

"_Será que alguma vez o irei ver novamente?" perguntou-se Rei. "Quero muito vê-lo, mas não sei onde está, como está e nenhum amuleto parece resolver o meu problema. O que poderei fazer? Talvez colocar um anúncio no jornal? Será que resulta? Mas se ele está zangado comigo, pode vê-lo e nem responder. Yuuichirou…"_

Rei ficou imóvel durante vários minutos, pensando apenas em Yuuichirou, o que lhe diria se o voltasse a ver e como as coisas seriam muito diferente de aí em diante. Acabou por adormecer e sonhou com ele.

**O Amuleto dos Desejos**

No dia seguinte, Rei levantou-se cedo para ir para a escola, como fazia na maior parte dos dias. Estava bastante pensativa quando começou a descer as escadas do templo e aguardou pelo autocarro que a levaria à escola. O autocarro chegou e Rei entrou, sentando-se num lugar ao fundo. Continuava a pensar em Yuuichirou.

"_Vou colocar mesmo um anúncio no jornal. Sim, é o melhor que tenho a fazer." pensou Rei. "Mas em que jornal? Há imensos. Não sei se terei dinheiro suficiente para colocar vários anúncios, mas hei-de arranjá-lo. Tenho de voltar a ver o Yuuichirou, nem que seja a última coisa que faça."_

Rei estava tão embrenhada nos seus pensamentos que não reparou que o autocarro já passara o destino onde ela pretendia sair. Quando se apercebeu do facto, saiu de imediato na paragem seguinte. Olhou para o seu relógio de pulso e suspirou. Já chegaria atrasada à escola e percebeu que demoraria vários minutos a percorrer a pé o caminho que faltava até chegar à escola.

Pensou que talvez pudesse apanhar um táxi. Rei olhou à sua volta, em busca de algum táxi, mas não viu nenhum. Suspirou novamente. Aquele dia não começara da melhor maneira. Preparava-se para começar a percorrer o caminho de volta à escola a pé quando o viu. Yuuichirou, a sair de um bloco de apartamentos. Rei arregalou os olhos, surpreendida e por uns segundos ficou paralisada, sem fazer nada. De seguida, correu para Yuuichirou.

"Yuuichirou! Yuuichirou!" exclamou ela, chegando perto do rapaz.

Yuuichirou olhou-a, também ele surpreendido por ver Rei por ali. Rei analisou rapidamente Yuuichirou e reparou que ele estava ligeiramente diferente. Agora parecia um pouco mais arranjado e cortara um pouco o cabelo, que nesse momento já não lhe tapava os olhos como acontecia no passado.

"Yuuichirou, temos de falar. Procurei-te por todo o lado." disse Rei.

"Não devias estar na escola neste momento?"

"Isso não importa. Por favor, podemos falar?" perguntou Rei. "Sei que deves estar muito aborrecido comigo, mas deixa-me esclarecer as coisas."

Yuuichirou hesitou e depois acenou afirmativamente. Sugeriu a Rei que poderiam ir falar para um café, mas Rei indicou-lhe que seria uma conversa que queria ter em privado. Yuuichirou acabou por sugerir que fossem então falar para o apartamento que tinha alugado. Rei concordou. Entraram no bloco de apartamentos e de seguida estavam a entrar no apartamento de Yuuichirou.

O apartamento não era muito grande e não estava mobilado decentemente, pelo menos na opinião de Rei. No entanto, percebia que Yuuichirou também não se importava muito com isso. Mesmo sendo de uma família rica, Yuuichirou não se comportava como tal, nem tinha gostos extravagantes. Era simples e a decoração do apartamento reflectia isso. Os dois sentaram-se nos sofás da sala, de frente um para o outro.

"Yuuichirou, tenho de pedir muitas desculpas pelo que te disse. Perdoa-me." pediu Rei, com um olhar angustiado. "Não queria fazer-te sofrer."

"Dizeres-me que não era bom o suficiente para ti, não é algo que se possa ouvir de ânimo leve." disse Yuuichirou.

"Eu sei que fiz mal. Não me expliquei correctamente e magoei-te. Claro que é normal que te tivesses afastado e não desses noticias. Mas ouve, eu fui insensível e parva." disse Rei. "Na verdade, tenho sentido tanto a tua falta, Yuuichirou. Fiz tudo mal. O que te devia ter dito é que gostava de ti."

"Rei…"

"Eu gosto de ti, Yuuichirou. Muito. Só quando saíste da minha vida é que eu percebi a minha futilidade. Não preciso que te vistas com roupas caras, nem que me ofereças presentes ou que sejas o namorado mais lindo do mundo. Eu também não sou perfeita. Eu gosto de ti tal como és. Foi por ti que me apaixonei e não por uma ilusão da minha cabeça." disse Rei. "Era isto que eu te devia ter dito. Desculpa se não o fiz."

Yuuichirou abanou a cabeça, surpreendido.

"Estás realmente a dizer-me que gostas de mim? De verdade?" perguntou ele.

"Sim, sim! Amo-te Yuuichirou. Será que me consegues perdoar e dar-me uma oportunidade? Gostaria de tentar fazer-te feliz."

Por um momento, Yuuichirou ficou parado, interiorizando o que Rei lhe dizia. Depois de tanto tempo a gostar dela, finalmente Rei retribuía os seus sentimentos. Num impulso, Yuuichirou levantou-se e caminhou até Rei, que se levantou também. Yuuichirou tomou-a nos braços e no momento seguinte os dois estavam a beijar-se. O primeiro beijo foi um pouco desengonçado, como o próprio Yuuichirou, mas seguiram-se outros.

Rei e Yuuichirou tiveram de se separar para respirar. Estavam ofegantes, mas ambos sorriram um ao outro. Para Yuuichirou, era como um sonho, ter os seus sentimentos finalmente correspondidos e para Rei uma confirmação dos seus próprios sentimentos. Não precisava de mais do que o que Yuuichirou já era, para que fosse feliz com ele.

"Fiquei tão preocupada quando vieste embora e não deste notícias." disse Rei, abraçada a Yuuichirou.

"Estava zangado. Queria afastar-me do templo e de ti, portanto não dei notícias. Desculpa também."

"A culpa foi minha. Mas agora não nos voltamos a separar." disse Rei, encarando Yuuichirou.

"Também não quero que aconteça. Rei, aceitas namorar comigo?"

Rei respondeu que sim entusiasticamente e beijou o agora namorado.

"Vim viver para aqui depois de sair do templo. Estou à procura de emprego agora." explicou Yuuichirou. "A minha família tem muitas empresas e dinheiro, mas quero fazer as coisas por mim mesmo."

"Compreendo. Mas se não arranjaste emprego ainda, porque não voltas para o templo Hikawa?" perguntou Rei. "Ficaríamos mais próximos um do outro e poderíamos ver-nos todos os dias."

"Se o teu avô me aceitar de volta, sim, não me importo de voltar. Assim, como dizes, podemos ver-nos todos os dias e com facilidade." disse Yuuichirou. "Mas é melhor mantermos o nosso namoro em segredo do teu avô. Ele não gostaria e não me deixaria ficar no templo se soubesse a verdade."

Rei concordou. Achava o mesmo. O seu avô não teria de saber do namoro. Pelo menos, não para já. Pouco depois, Rei e Yuuichirou estavam a beijar-se novamente. Yuuichirou acabou por dizer a Rei que, apesar de estarem os dois muito bem ali, juntos, ela tinha de ir para a escola. Rei acenou afirmativamente e Yuuichirou acompanhou-a até à escola, indo de seguida falar com o avô de Rei, para pedir para voltar para o templo Hikawa novamente.

**O Amuleto dos Desejos**

Yuuchirou voltara para o templo Hikawa e Rei não podia estar mais feliz. Ela e Yuuichirou namoravam às escondidas do avô de Rei e tal como numa das fantasias de Rei, um dia Yuuichirou tinha-lhe oferecido um ramo de rosas vermelhas. Rei tinha mentido ao avô dizendo que tinha sido ela a comprar o ramo de rosas. As amigas de Rei estavam felizes por ela estar feliz também.

"Agora não o podes deixar escapar." dissera Minako. "Há por aí muitas raparigas que iriam querê-lo para elas."

"Também não exageremos. A Rei não quis nada com o Yuuichirou durante bastante tempo e ninguém o roubou." dissera Ami.

"Ah, não percebes nada do amor, Ami. Tens de arranjar um namorado e depois vais ver como temos de estar sempre atentas para não o roubarem." dissera Usagi.

"O que importa é que estejam felizes." dissera Makoto. "E vivam cada momento com intensidade e paixão. Também quero um namorado…"

Os dias foram passando rapidamente. Rei e Yuuichirou tinham ido jantar fora uma vez, passearam algumas vezes no parque, trocaram muitos beijos e tudo parecia perfeito. Num dia como qualquer outro, Rei vinha a subir os degraus para o templo Hikawa. Vinha da escola e trazia vestido o seu uniforme. Estava um pouco cansada. As aulas tinham sido particularmente exigentes nesse dia, porém a ideia de que veria Yuuichirou dentro de poucos segundos, alegrava-a.

Quando chegou ao topo das escadas, olhou à sua volta. Por norma, Yuuichirou arranjava maneira de estar sempre presente quando Rei chegava da escola, para lhe dar as boas vindas com um beijo. Encolhendo os ombros, já que não via Yuuichirou em lado nenhum, Rei encaminhou-se para o seu quarto, onde pousou a sua pasta. De seguida, voltou a sair do quarto, para ir em busca de Yuuichirou, quando viu o seu avô a aproximar-se. Vinha com uma cara séria.

"Olá avô. Hum… viu o Yuuichirou?" perguntou Rei.

"Ele não está aqui, Rei." respondeu o avô.

"Não está? Ah, saiu para fazer algum recado?"

"Saiu e não vai voltar, querida." respondeu o avô de Rei.

"Não vai voltar? O quê? Ele não se pode ter ido embora outra vez!"

"Rei, o Yuuichirou saiu de tarde, para ir fazer um recado. Ao atravessar a rua, um carro não respeitou o sinal vermelho… e o Yuuichirou foi atropelado."

"Oh não." disse Rei, angustiada. "Como está ele? Foi para o hospital? Partiu alguma coisa?"

"Lamento querida, mas ele não sobreviveu."

Por um segundo, Rei ficou paralisada, enquanto o seu cérebro processava a informação. Yuuichirou tinha sido atropelado. Yuuichirou estava morto. Morto. Depois, Rei deixou-se cair no chão e começou a chorar. O avô abraçou-a, mas não havia nada a fazer. Rei chorou muito, chamando Yuuichirou. Pedindo-lhe que voltasse para ela. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Mas não era.

**O Amuleto dos Desejos**

Já tinha escurecido e o tempo estava incerto. Parecia que uma tempestade poderia começar a qualquer momento, devido ao vento que se estava a levantar e à temperatura. No templo Hikawa, Rei estava sentada em cima da sua cama, com os braços à volta dos joelhos. Não estava a fazer nada a não ser fitar o vazio. O seu avô tinha saído, para uma reunião anual dos mestres de templos. Pensara cancelar a sua participação na reunião, para poder estar com a neta, mas Rei incentivara-o a ir. Se ficasse, nada mudaria. Nada. E assim, o avô de Rei tinha ido à reunião, deixando-a sozinha no templo.

Yuuichirou tinha morrido há duas semanas e Rei não conseguira recuperar. Chorara, depois revoltara-se quanto à injustiça da vida, que levara Yuuichirou tão cedo, revoltara-se contra a pessoa negligente que o tinha atropelado e depois do funeral isolara-se. As suas amigas vinham vê-la com frequência, mas nem as piadas de Minako e Usagi ajudavam Rei. Já nem sequer discutia com Usagi.

O funeral tinha decorrido da maneira normal. Rei não conseguira ver Yuuichirou depois de morto. Não conseguiria aguentar essa imagem, que ficaria para sempre gravada na sua cabeça. Yuuichirou fora cremado e, já depois da cerimónia de recolha dos ossos, em que Rei também não participara, a sua urna fora levada para a campa da família. Rei já fora visitar a campa várias vezes.

Apesar dos seus poderes psíquicos e habilidades de previsões através do fogo, não encontrara Yuuichirou através desses meios, nem conseguira prever o acidente que o acabara por vitimar, nem mesmo comunicar com ele depois da sua morte. Rei estava desgostosa e não conseguia pensar no futuro. Já não ia às aulas desde a morte de Yuuichirou e mal comia. Rei pedira à Sailor Plutão para poder usar o Portal de Tempo e voltar ao passado, para o alterar, mas a Sailor Plutão não tinha cedido, dizendo que isso poderia trazer muitas consequências e que não poderia ajudar Rei.

Ouviu-se um trovão. A tempestade começaria em breve. Rei não queria saber. Não queria saber de nada nesse momento. O seu telefone tocou. Rei levantou um pouco os olhos, vendo que o telefone estava em cima da pequena mesa que tinha no quarto. Mas não se mexeu para atender a chamada. Desligaram. Pouco depois, uma nova chamada. A muito custo e sem qualquer entusiasmo, Rei levantou-se e atendeu a chamada. Era Makoto.

"Rei, liguei para saber como estavas. Ainda bem que atendeste, mesmo que não fosse à minha primeira chamada."

"Eu estou na mesma, Mako." respondeu Rei.

"Eu sei que tudo o que se passou foi e continua a ser doloroso, mas tens de reagir." disse Mako. "O Yuuichirou não gostaria de te ver assim."

"O Yuuichirou agora não está aqui para me ver, nem para me dizer nada." disse Rei, começando a andar lentamente pelo quarto. "Estou tão só…"

"Tu tens-nos a nós…"

"Não é a mesma coisa. Quero o Yuuichirou."

"Querida, tens de aceitar que ele já não está entre nós e não há nada que possamos fazer, infelizmente."

"Não percebo porque é que isto tinha de acontecer. O Yuuchirou sempre foi boa pessoa. Preocupava-se com os outros, era gentil, tinha muitas boas qualidades e nunca fez mal a ninguém… mas morreu." disse Rei. "E há por aí tanta gente má que está viva…"

"Eu compreendo o que sentes. A vida nem sempre é justa. Eu sei disso. Também perdi os meus pais." disse Mako.

"Eu… eu sei, desculpa." disse Rei. "Também já sofreste muito."

"Tive de ultrapassar isso. Não esquecemos, mas superamos. Contigo, vai acontecer-te o mesmo, tenho a certeza. Pode demorar, mas tens de tentar melhorar o mais rápido possível, para o teu próprio bem. Reage, Rei."

Rei encostou-se a uma estante que tinha no quarto e suspirou. Não tinha forças para reagir. Nada lhe dava ânimo agora. Ao encostar-se à estante, ela balançou um pouco e de seguida algo caiu na cabeça de Rei, caindo no chão de seguida. Era o amuleto que a dona da loja de artigos sobrenaturais lhe tinha dado. Rei pegou nele com a mão livre, enquanto continuava a segurar o telefone com a outra.

"Rei, estás a ouvir-me?" perguntou a voz de Makoto, do outro lado da linha.

"Sim, estou. Acabei de encontrar o amuleto que me foi dado por aquela senhora da loja do oculto, quando eu estava à procura do Yuuichirou." disse Rei. "Nunca mais me lembrei dele."

"O amuleto não teve efeito, Rei. Supostamente, tinha três desejos, mas é apenas uma mentira. Não aconteceu nada quando pediste o desejo."

Rei ficou calada e pensou. O que pedira exactamente naquela altura? Que queria ver Yuuichirou, para poder declarar-se a ele. Não acontecera nada naquele dia, era verdade. Porém, no dia seguinte, tinha ficado misteriosamente embrenhada nos seus pensamentos e saíra numa paragem onde normalmente nunca sairia noutro dia qualquer. E encontrara Yuuichirou.

"Mako, eu encontrei o Yuuichirou no dia seguinte a ter formulado o desejo. Talvez o amuleto resulte afinal." disse Rei.

"Isso é um disparate."

"Não custa tentar." disse Rei, com um pouco de esperança. "Vou desejar ter o Yuuichirou de volta."

"Espera! Rei! Mesmo que o amuleto funcionasse, o Yuuichirou está morto. Foi cremado. Ele… como é que ele poderia voltar? Em que estado estaria? Não faças nada, Rei. Deixa o amuleto de lado."

"Mako, se isto for a única hipótese de ter o meu namorado de volta, vou fazê-lo. Depois ligo-te mais tarde."

Rei desligou rapidamente a chamada e depois o próprio telefone, antes que Makoto lhe pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Desligando o telefone, tinha a certeza que ninguém a perturbaria. Pegou no amuleto com as duas mãos e respirou fundo.

"Desejo que o Yuuichirou volte à vida e volte para mim." disse ela.

Tal como acontecera com o primeiro desejo, Rei esperou um alguns segundos, mas nada aconteceu. Sentou-se na sua cama e pousou o amuleto em cima da pequena mesa do seu quarto. Aguardou alguns minutos, mas nada aconteceu. Depois suspirou, parecendo tremendamente cansada e deitou-se em cima da cama, com os olhos a encherem-se de lágrimas.

"_Claro que não aconteceu nada. Eu devia saber que era apenas uma ilusão. Foi pura coincidência eu ter encontrado o Yuuchirou naquele dia. O amuleto não tem qualquer poder e não se realizam desejos nenhuns." pensou Rei, desgostosa. "Não há nada que eu possa fazer para ter o Yuuichirou de volta."_

Os minutos foram passando, ouviu-se outro trovão no céu e, pouco depois, Rei começou a ouvir um barulho. Ergueu ligeiramente a cabeça. O que era aquilo? Voltou a ouvir barulho. Seriam passos? Parecia levemente o som de passos. Rei concentrou-se. Sim, sentia algo ali perto. Seria uma pessoa? Rei levantou-se da cama, com o coração acelerado. Seria algum ladrão?

"Rei! Onde estás? Estás no teu quarto?" perguntou uma voz.

Rei susteve a respiração. Aquela voz! Era muito semelhante à voz de Yuuichirou. Não totalmente igual, mas semelhante.

"Estou a ver luz no teu quarto. Então estás aí. Estou a caminho, querida. Mas estou cansado. Vir do cemitério até aqui é complicado." disse a voz de Yuuichirou.

Então Rei lembrou-se. Claro, os restos de Yuuichirou encontravam-se no cemitério, que ficava a vários minutos de caminho. Por isso era óbvio que Yuuichirou não pudera aparecer assim tão de repente. Tivera de caminhar do cemitério até ali. Rei aproximou-se da porta. O som dos passos começava a ouvir-se mais nitidamente, mas não soavam a passos normais.

"Estou um pouco… esquisito." disse Yuuichirou. "Os meus ossos e… estou coberto de cinzas e acho que falta algo… mas não importa, porque voltei para ti, Rei. Estaremos juntos novamente."

Yuuichirou ia aproximando-se do quarto de Rei. Ela colocou a mão na porta e depois parou. As palavras de Makoto trespassaram a sua mente. Yuuichirou tinha sido cremado. Em que estado estaria ele agora? O próprio Yuuichirou tinha uma voz diferente, o seu andar soava diferente e ele sabia que estava diferente. Rei deu um passo atrás.

"_Em que estado estará o Yuuichirou?" perguntou-se. "Ele… ele morreu e agora voltou à vida, mas… mas e se ele agora for como um monstro? Um monstro só com ossos, alguma carne e cinzas? Um monstro tirado dos meus pesadelos…"_

Rei deu outro passo atrás, sentindo-se nauseada. Não. Ele ainda era o seu Yuuichirou, de certeza.

"Querida, estou quase a chegar." disse a voz de Yuuichirou, do exterior. "Acho que se passa algo com as minhas pernas. Os meus braços também… mas depois ajudas-me com tudo, tenho a certeza. O mais importante agora é ver-te, meu amor. Sinto-me… esquisito. Mas não importa. Estou a chegar."

A sombra de Yuuchirou projectou-se quando ele chegou ao pé da porta do quarto de Rei. Rei susteve um grito. Pela sombra, via-se que Yuuichirou estava meio curvado. Deveria ter vindo quase a arrastar-se desde o cemitério. Uma mão pousou na porta. Mas pelo que Ray percebeu não era uma mão normal. Ossos. Apenas ossos. Rei correu para a mesa e pegou no amuleto.

"_O que fiz eu? O que trouxe eu de volta?" perguntou-se Rei. "Este… esta coisa, não é o meu Yuuichirou."_

"Querida, é só abrir a porta e vamos ver-nos novamente." disse a voz de Yuuchirou.

A porta deslizou um centímetro para o lado. Rei agarrou com força o amuleto e formulou o seu último desejo.

**O Amuleto dos Desejos**

O barulho de um trovão voltou a ecoar pelos céus e de seguida, começou a chover torrencialmente. Por essa altura, já Makoto Kino estava a subir a correr os degraus para o templo Hikawa. Ignorou a chuva, que começava a ensopar as suas roupas e continuou a correr, pensando em Rei. Tentara voltar a ligar a Rei, mas ela tinha desligado o telefone, pelo que não conseguira.

Ficara em casa durante vários minutos, decidindo se deveria ou não ir até ao templo Hikawa. O que iria Rei fazer? O amuleto era falso e não tinha qualquer efeito, não é verdade? Mas e se não fosse? E se realmente ressuscitasse Yuuichirou? E se em vez do namorado de Rei, o que voltasse à vida fosse um monstro sanguinário, que mataria Rei?

Com todas as dúvidas na sua cabeça, Makoto contactara Usagi, Ami e Minako e explicara-lhes a situação. As amigas ficaram preocupadas com o que Makoto lhes contou. Então, Makoto decidiu ir ao templo Hikawa. Iria para lá o mais breve possível, para evitar que algo de mau acontecesse, se houvesse essa hipótese. E caso fosse necessário, avisaria as outras para a virem ajudar.

Agora, Makoto percorria os últimos degraus. Chegou ao último degrau, já estando bastante cansada, mas não parou. Não tinha tempo para parar e descansar. Sentia que algo estaria a acontecer. Parecia que à sua volta havia algo diferente. Seria uma energia diferente? Ela não tinha a sensibilidade de Rei para saber. Correu para o quarto de Rei. Havia luz. A porta estava aberta. Ao chegar à porta, parou e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

Rei estava abraçada a Yuuichirou. Os dois estavam sentados em cima da cama de Rei. Yuuichirou tinha apenas uma toalha em volta da cintura. O casal demorou alguns segundos a perceber a presença de Makoto e quando o fizeram, Yuuichirou apressou-se a tapar-se o melhor que podia com a toalha. Makoto continuava surpreendida.

"Tu conseguiste trazê-lo de volta, Rei." disse ela. "Conseguiste mesmo. Tal como ele era antes."

"Sim, é verdade. O Yuuichirou está comigo novamente e vivo." disse Rei, sorrindo. "Yuuichiru, é melhor ires até ao teu antigo quarto. Um dos uniformes do templo, que em tempos usaste, continua lá. É melhor ires vesti-lo."

"Sim, claro. Sim. Vou já."

Yuuichirou levantou-se e saiu rapidamente do quarto de Rei, bastante corado. Makoto corou também um pouco e entrou no quarto.

"O amuleto acabou mesmo por funcionar." disse Makoto, impressionada. "Afinal, tinha mesmo poderes."

"Sim, tinha." disse Rei, olhando para o amuleto, que voltara a estar em cima da pequena mesa do seu quarto.

"Conta-me tudo. Pediste o desejo e o Yuuichirou apareceu logo, como está agora?" perguntou Makoto.

"Não. Pedi o desejo. Durante vários minutos, nada aconteceu. Depois comecei a ouvir passos e depois a voz do Yuuichirou, mas não era a sua voz normal. Ele… tinha voltado diferente."

"Diferente… sim, morreu, foi cremado… mas agora parecia-me normal." disse Makoto.

"Sim, graças ao terceiro desejo." explicou Rei. "O Yuuichirou chegou à porta do meu quarto. Eu tinha o amuleto nas mãos. Preparava-me para pedir para ele desaparecer, para voltar a estar morto. Não queria… não queria um monstro como meu namorado… mas depois ocorreu-me. Porquê pedir para ele desaparecer, quando podia pedir para ele voltar a ser exactamente como era antes do acidente que o matara? E foi o que fiz. Não cheguei a ver que forma tinha realmente aquele outro Yuuichirou. Formulei o desejo com os olhos fechados. Quando os abri, ele estava à minha frente. Como era antes… e bem, nu."

"Claro, foi cremado portanto não ia aparecer com roupas." disse Makoto, pensando no assunto e corando um pouco. "Mas que maravilha, Rei. Tens o Yuuichirou de volta. Estou tão contente!"

"Também eu!" exclamou Rei, rindo.

De seguida, Yuuichirou voltou ao quarto. Trazia vestido o seu uniforme de trabalhador do templo e na mão uma toalha seca. Estendeu-a a Makoto.

"Estás molhada. Usa isto para te secares." disse ele.

"Ah, obrigada." disse Makoto, pegando na toalha. "Eu vim a correr até aqui. Pensei que algo mau poderia acontecer."

"Felizmente, está tudo bem." disse Rei.

"Eu vou secar-me na casa de banho. E tenho de contar às outras o que aconteceu. Elas ficarão surpreendidas e felizes. Volto já." disse Makoto, saindo do quarto.

Rei e Yuuichirou sorriram um ao outro e deram as mãos.

"Agora ficaremos mesmo juntos. Não me irei embora, nem vou morrer tão cedo. Ficamos juntos." disse Yuuichirou, determinado.

"Sim, espero que sim. A minha vida estava a ser tão difícil sem ti." disse Rei. "Vai ser complicado explicarmos às pessoas como é que, de repente, voltaste à vida quando tinhas morrido, mas enfim, também depois do que a Terra tem sofrido, com monstros a aparecerem, rainhas malucas que querem ser livres e para sempre belas e mais vilões que atacam pessoas e lhes roubam os corações puros… hum, talvez não seja assim tão difícil de explicar e aceitarem a explicação."

Yuuichirou lançou um olhar curioso ao amuleto.

"Foi isto que me trouxe à vida? É um objecto poderoso. O que vais fazer com ele agora?"

"Vou devolvê-lo à dona da loja que mo deu. Os meus desejos terminaram e é um objecto demasiado poderoso para o ter por aqui. Também acho uma pena destrui-lo, portanto, vou devolvê-lo. Já fez o seu papel. Deu-nos as oportunidades para estarmos juntos."

Yuuichiriou acenou afirmativamente, puxou Rei para si e beijou-a. Nem a morte os tinha conseguido realmente separar e agora estavam juntos mais uma vez. Ambos estavam novamente felizes e estavam preparados para enfrentar tudo o que lhes pudesse acontecer no futuro. Desde que estivessem sempre juntos, tudo correria bem.

**Fim**

**E assim termina a história. Espero que tenham gostado. Se realmente não leram o conto a Pata de Macaco, eu aconselho a lerem. Uma pesquisa rápida na net irá de certeza levar-vos ao conto em si. Como gostei bastante do conto, resolvi criar esta história, com bases no dito conto, mas também com várias diferenças, principalmente o final, que me pareceu mais lógico e mais feliz também. Até uma próxima história!**


End file.
